prince_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chazarrae Prince
Karsten Reuben James "Chaz" Prince is an exceedingly powerful warlock. He is the husband of the late Katerina Prince, and the father of Luna and Karsten Prince. He is a main character of the series. Throughout Prince Series Personality He has shown to have a softer side when he is around Luna, or a member of his family, but rarely shows it around other people. Luna brings out Chaz's humanity. He also holds grudges against the people who try to kill him, or members of his family, and rarely lets it go. Although, he does still maintain a twisted sense of humor about his child as he once referred to his child as "that" when discussion how to keep it and Katherine safe. As the baby's birth approached, Chaz became more and more protective of both her and Katherine. He even had a nursery built right next to Katherine's bedroom so she could be near her baby. His undying love for the child is evident. Despite this, and in an effort to change for Luna, Chaz has become far more merciful. Physical Appearance Chaz is tall. His height is 6'1" (1.85 cm). He posseses dark brown hair, and blue-gray eyes. He has a beard and could be normally seen wearing dark clothing, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it. Relationships Katerina Prince Katherine was Chazarrae's wife. They have shown to care for each other. Chaz and Katherine have reconciled and are now parents for their daughter. Katherine spent five years trying to find a way to save her family, including Chaz. Katherine was working to save Chaz from torment. When that is successful, Chaz helps raise Luna briefly before he must leave their daughter yet again. This time, Chaz separates himself from Katherine and their daughter for nearly seven years. After Chaz kills a couple of people in front of Luna (when she astral-projected to see him), he breaks contact with Katherine. Despite not keeping contact, Chaz still sent Luna letters through Charlotte. However, when Chaz is forced to return when Katherine is kidnapped by Purist vampires, they share a brief reunion before Katherine sacrifices her life to save Luna's life. Chaz is both shocked and distraught having to deal with Katherine's death. Luna Prince This is the relationship between Luna Prince, and her father Chazarrae Prince. Luna is Chaz's only daughter with Katherine. He looked happy when Katherine told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. He loves her more than anything. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Luna knows what Chaz is and isn't afraid of him. Luna's memory of Chaz was kept alive because of her mother telling Luna about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Luna hugged him. Despite their time apart Luna calls Chaz 'Daddy', showing that their bond is still strong. Karsten Prince This is the relationship between Karsten Prince, and his father Chazarrae Prince. Karsten is Chaz's eldest child and only son with Katherine. He loves his son dearly, and would do anything to ensure his safety. Trivia * He is 7 inches taller than is son who is 5'6" (1.70 cm) and 5 inches taller than his wife who is 5'7" (1.69 cm). Name * The name Chaz is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Chaz is: a man.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/chaz * The name Karsten is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Karsten is: Anointed.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/karsten * The name Reuben is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Reuben is: Who sees the son; the vision of the son.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/reuben * The name James is a Shakespearean baby name. In Shakespearean the meaning of the name James is: King John' James Jurney, servant to Lady Faulconbridge. 'King Richard III' Sir James Tyrrel. 'King Richard III' Sir James Blount.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/james * The surname Prince is English meaning someone who behaved in a regal manner or who had won the title in some contest of skill.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/prince/submitted References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Prince TV Series